Little Caroline
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: Parce que je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez d'elle, et de ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère avoir réussi à rester assez fidèle aux personnages originaux.


Aujourd'hui, Caroline était en deuil. Comme tout Aperture Science, qui venait de perdre son directeur, Cave Johnson, mort des expériences qu'il aimait tant mener.

 _La roche lunaire broyée a eu raison de lui avant les années_ , songea-t-elle.

Pour elle qui l'avait côtoyé de si près, le centre n'était tout simplement plus le même désormais. Elle avait été sa secrétaire, et bien plus.

Elle était la seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance, à qui il pouvait parler de ses idées lorsque les autres le traitaient de fou. Elle avait vu en lui l'homme de science qu'il aspirait à être, prêt à tout pour dépasser ces salauds de Black Mesa qui n'avaient de cesse de leur voler des inventions. Ils s'étaient compris, et une relation était née. Pas de l'amour, non. Une certaine entente, au nom de la Science. Comme il l'avait dit un jour à son propos dans un mémo, elle était « mariée à la science ».

Elle admettait volontiers qu'il avait certains défauts. Certains le qualifiaient de rustre, de colérique, voire même d'amoral, mais Caroline pensait pour sa part qu'il était simplement ce dont la recherche scientifique avait le plus besoin en ce moment : un homme de poigne, déterminé à avancer, coûte que coûte.

Et quoi ? N'avaient-ils pas réussi à créer le Générateur de Portail, que même Black Mesa n'avait pas encore réussi à contrefaire ?

Elle écrasa une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil avant qu'elle ne vienne ruiner son maquillage impeccable. Décès du patron ou pas, elle se devait de tenir son poste. Il restait encore beaucoup de papiers à trier, remplir et renvoyer. Et des tests à mener. Pour la science.

Vers midi, lorsqu'elle descendit chercher un plateau-repas pour pouvoir continuer à travailler en mangeant, elle surprit les regards des autres employés. Cave Johnson n'avait pas d'enfant, plus de famille et hurlait sur quiconque passait à sa portée. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle avait sciemment ignoré les rumeurs qui couraient sur une possible liaison entre eux, et avait fait affecter les plus mauvaises langues à des test potentiellement plus létaux que les autres. La plupart d'entre eux s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'elle lui succède à la tête d'Aperture Science, maintenant qu'il avait disparu. Mais elle allait refuser. Si elle aimait son travail plus que tout, elle n'avait pas l'âme du chef qu'il avait été. Elle serait incapable de diriger le centre de tests.

Les dossiers se succédèrent jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, où elle découvrit, glissée entre deux bons de commande, une lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle la déplia et reconnut l'écriture large et épaisse avant même de commencer à lire.

 _Chère Caroline,_

 _il ne me reste sans doute pas beaucoup de temps avant que cette saloperie de roche lunaire broyée ne me tue. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Aperture Science au cours des années. Les sentiments, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, mais je tenais à vous le dire au moins une fois : Merci._

 _Je sais que vous estimez n'avoir fait que votre travail, alors j'irai droit au but : acceptez de prendre la direction d'Aperture Science après ma mort. Vous en êtes capable, vous avez toutes les connaissances requises, et puis les employés vous aiment bien. S'il vous plaît. Ce sera plus agréable de cette manière. Les choses risquent de se compliquer si vous refusez. J'imagine que je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter que vous ne sachiez déjà, et tenir ce stylo me fait un mal de chien, alors je vous dis simplement au revoir. Au revoir, et merci pour toutes ces années._

 _Cave Johnson_

Caroline fixa la lettre pendant de longues secondes, avant de sourire. Cave Johnson été resté lui-même jusqu'au bout : têtu et inflexible. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle plia la lettre et la glissa dans son sac à main. Il avait souhaité la voir présider Aperture Science dès qu'il s'était su malade, mais il la surestimait. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de diriger le centre de test. Alors elle allait refuser, même si elle avait le sentiment de le trahir. La survie d'Aperture Science était plus importante. Le centre devait rester ouvert, et qui était à sa tête importait peu.

Et puis, si Cave Johnson et elle s'entendaient si bien, c'est qu'elle était aussi bornée que lui. Sa décision était prise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle connaissait des chercheurs extrêmement qualifiés qui feraient de meilleurs candidats qu'elle à ce poste. Elle allait se remettre au travail, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il s'agissait de Perry, un chercheur retraité de l'armée qui travaillait dans la section robotique. Il portait toujours la coupe au carré par habitude, et se déplaçait comme s'il avait eu une barre de fer à la place de la colonne vertébrale. Caroline griffonna rapidement un petit mot sur un post-it de son bureau.

 _Remplacer la colonne vertébrale par une barre de fer, faisable ?_

Perry se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Comme toujours, il ne manifestait aucune émotion. Caroline se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un produit de son propre laboratoire tant il avait l'air artificiel.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Perry ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- M. Johnson vous a soumis une requête par courrier, dit-il simplement.

\- En effet. Il m'a invité à prendre la direction d'Aperture Science, comme vous le savez sûrement.

\- Il m'a chargé de recueillir votre réponse.

Perry tira de sa poche un papier parfaitement plié, qu'il tendit à Caroline. Il s'agissait d'une brève note portant la signature de Cave Johnson, confirmant ses dires. Caroline acquiesça.

\- La signature est authentique, confirma-t-elle, puis-je savoir en quoi votre implication est nécessaire dans cette affaire ?

\- C'est confidentiel.

Caroline sourit, comme on sourirait à un enfant en bas âge ou à un soldat de l'armée.

\- Rien n'est confidentiel pour moi.

Perry fronça les sourcils, mécontent qu'on discute ses affirmations, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il était donc capable d'expression faciales, même limitées.

\- Par ordre exprès de Cave Johnson lui-même, j'ai ordre de vous demander votre réponse mais de ne rien vous dire de plus.

Caroline soupira. Perry était un ancien de l'armée, elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre de déroger à un ordre.

\- Soit. Cave Johnson a _fortement_ insisté pour que je prenne la direction d'Aperture Science, mais j'ai décidé de refuser. Êtes-vous satisfait ?

Perry sortit un petit boîtier noir de sa poche et s'approcha de Caroline.

\- Les ordres de M. Johnson ne souffrent d'aucune forme de refus, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Avant que Caroline n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle sentit un violent courant électrique la parcourir avant de s'évanouir.

 _Bip… Bip… Clic. Bip… Bip…_

Caroline plissa les yeux. Une vive lumière l'aveuglait. Elle était déboussolée et tâcha d'éclaircir ses souvenirs. Elle était dans son bureau, et venait de lire une lettre de Cave Johnson. Perry était entré, puis… Tout lui revint en un éclair. Elle avait refusé le poste, et Perry l'avait assommée avec un appareil, soi-disant sur ordre de Cave Johnson.

 _Quelle histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Si c'est encore un coup de Black Mesa…_

Elle entendit des pas, et la lumière aveuglante s'éteignit.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit une voix masculine. Le Boîtier d'Electro-Induction par Contact Cutané n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Vous auriez dû rester dans les vapes encore trois ou quatre heures. Généralement il provoque également des saignement variés et des chutes capillaires. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en souffrir. C'est intéressant.

Caroline profita de ce monologue pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était de toute évidence un laboratoire, et les multiples logos Apertures se trouvant sur le matériel la rassérénèrent un peu. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas quitté le complexe, étant donné que le moindre objet estampillé Aperture Science était conçu pour se désintégrer s'il venait à passer les portes.

En revanche elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague angoisse en constatant qu'elle était sanglée dans une chaise sans possibilité de bouger. Le chercheur, un certain Parsons d'après son badge, continuait de parler sans discontinuer. Il était jeune et Caroline ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Sans doute un nouveau.

\- …bien entendu ce ne sont pas nos méthodes habituelles, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'étant donné la situation actuelle, nous en soyons réduits à ce genre de techniques.

\- Libérez moi, exigea Caroline.

Parsons secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Ordre direct de M. Johnson. Il a exigé qu'on vous mette dans un ordinateur.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le scientifique rit d'un air hautain.

\- C'est assez délicat à expliquer aux non-initiés, en particulier à une femme, mais pour faire simple, nous sommes capables de reproduire exactement votre cerveau à l'intérieur d'une machine. M. Johnson a demandé à ce que vous fassiez partie du centre… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Caroline ferma les yeux. Pour ne plus voir cette pièce et cet abruti machiste de Parsons à l'intérieur. Comment Cave avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle se sentait blessée et trahie. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle n'était pas différente des autres. Tous ceux qu'il avait impunément sacrifié dans ses tests. Ils l'avaient toujours laissé indifférente, pensant que la science nécessitait bien quelques sacrifices. À présent elle comprenait l'effroi que Cave Johnson inspirait aux employés du centre. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient tenus de participer eux aussi aux tests. Elle avait été sa plus proche collaboratrice, et maintenant voilà qu'il la jetait dans la gueule du loup, elle aussi. Pour la première fois, Caroline se plut à penser qu'il existait peut-être une vie après la mort. Qu'elle aurait une petite chance de s'entretenir avec Cave Johnson. En enfer.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas n'importe quel ordinateur, pérorait Parsons. Nous avons innové et créé un nouveau genre d'intelligence autonome, inspirée des humains. Tellement inspirée des humains que le seul moyen de la faire fonctionner pour le moment, est hélas d'y incorporer un cerveau humain. M. Johnson a souhaité que ce soit le vôtre. Je tiens également à préciser que, en accord avec les lois fédérales, vous êtes averties à l'avance du transfert qui va avoir lieu. La loi en question ne précise cependant rien quant au _consentement_ du sujet, ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

\- Est-ce que je survivrai au transfert ? demanda simplement Caroline, tout en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Parsons hocha la tête, l'air admiratif.

\- Vous êtes futée ! Je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais je comprend pourquoi il a voulu que vous soyez le cerveau du centre. Il n'y a actuellement aucune chance de survie. Les sondes qui extraient les informations les détruisent en même temps. C'est un inconvénient mineur que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de corriger. Mais n'ayez crainte ! Vous retrouverez tous vos souvenirs, une fois dans la machine, assura-t-il. Il me semble.

Caroline tenta de se calmer et de rationaliser. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus à faire, de toute façon. Elle allait être dissoute dans un ordinateur et mourrait. Elle espérait seulement que la technologie d'Aperture Science se montre à la hauteur au premier essai, pour une fois.

 _Une vie artificielle valait mieux que pas de vie du tout_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Parsons, qui pâlit soudainement.

\- Nous… Nous avons dû faire appel à un consultant extérieur pour la partie mécanique, beggaya-t-il, le département en question étant toujours à l'infirmerie après avoir effectué une série de tests sur le gel conversif. En toute franchise, je n'apprécie pas vraiment son genre, ni cette entorse au règlement mais il m'a l'air bien plus compétent que toute notre équipe réunie. Les recruteurs ont tenté de l'embaucher, mais il a répondu qu'il avait « assez de travail pour plusieurs vies » et il est parti après avoir touché sa paye. Un homme étrange, ce Conhager. Mais je parle, je parle, et j'en oublie de vous brancher !

Parsons tira un levier et Caroline sentit un anneau d'acier descendre au-dessus de sa tête, et deux petites électrodes se poser sur ses tempes, de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Le processus est un peu douloureux le temps que les centres nerveux ne soient détruits, ensuite il suffit de se laisser porter.

Il lui sourit.

\- Nous nous reverrons ensuite, de toute manière !

Caroline fit de son mieux pour hocher la tête.

\- J'espère pour vous. Autrement, je crois que vous serez viré.

Son sourire disparut en un instant, remplacé par une moue inquiète.

\- Les tests antérieurs ont permis d'estimer les chances de succès à 63,7%, ce qui représente une probabilité considérable. Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Caroline estima que cette dernière phrase lui était autant destinée qu'à lui-même. Il se tourna, consulta quelques voyants et tira un levier. Le processus était en marche.

Caroline eut l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. De brûler. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Peut-être parce qu'elle criait ? Elle ne savait même plus. Après quelques secondes ou peut-être une heure, la souffrance reflua doucement et son souffle s'apaisa. Certains de ses souvenirs avaient disparu. Ça avait sûrement un lien avec ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait déjà ? Elle n'arrivait plus à le savoir.

 _Savoir quoi ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que le savoir ?_

 _Le… savoir… s'obtient… par l'expérimentation._

 _Le… savoir…_

 _Le…_

Parsons fixa le cadavre de Caroline pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'oser se tourner vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Un immense soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres au moment où il avisa les mots «TRANSFERT TERMINE» clignotant dans une boîte de dialogue au centre de l'écran. Le cerveau de Caroline était sain et sauf dans l'ordinateur. Plus loin sur un établi, le boîtier central de GLaDOS luisait sous la lumière crue des néons, impatient de recevoir sa nouvelle personnalité…


End file.
